Last Friday Night
by mmmtoes
Summary: Sakura wasn't very happy when she woke up with a hot naked guy in her bed and a duct taped Kiba stuck on her chair.


**I had to. I was inspired while I listened to this song in the car. **

**THERES A STRANGER IN MAH BED~**

**(Edit: Ah. It seem's I'm not allowed to write down the lyrics in here and post em. Well, folks. You're gunna have to have em out, or listen to the song while reading my story then. LOL. SO SO SORRY. Also, thank you, TheRealGoodyTwoShoes for the heads up. Ahh I'm too lazy to re edit it or reword the story to have it make sense without the lyrics, oh well x). WELL. GOOD BYE, LYRICS~)**

**I'll put in brackets when the song would start or end in the background. UNLESS THAT'S NOT ALLOWED EITHER, BUT. I'M SURE IT IS. ITS OKAY. OKAY. **

* * *

><p>"Ughh..." I groaned and sat up, holding my head in pain. "Fuck... My head hurts... The hell? What happened...?" I rubbed my eyes and opened them.<p>

"...The fuck.. is this...?"

Streamers, balloons, cups, and glitter were everywhere. A chicken was sleeping on the lap of a boy, duct taped to my chai- KIBA? Aw, crap.. My eyes scanned other half of my room. There was another boy, half naked with a mustache, glasses and a tuxedo drawn on him with what seemed to be sharpie lying on the floor and... and.. Oh god, it's Neji. It's Neji.. Naruto's friend Neji... With Tenten passed out on his lap.

I looked to my left and saw Temari-senpai, out cold, lying on the ground, surrounded by colorful plastic cups.

A dreaded feeling loomed over me as I slowly turned my head beside me on the bed and looked down.

"FUCK!"

_(Start song (Lyrics start))_

My dress was ripped, but I was still wearing clothes. But, _he _wasn't... Messy dark blue hair... He was probably Naruto's friend too... I think.. I think I saw him come in with Naruto... Oh, god. Oh, god. What HAPPENED? I leaned over the naked boy and glanced out the window, wincing. The light was so bright, it made my head pound even harder. Once the pain lessened, I squinted against the light and winced again, looking into my back yard.

There were a bunch of people scattered around my pool, passed out. It was too far to tell who was who... But I'm pretty sure that Tsunade, my principle, was passed out, half naked, lying on Jiraiya-sensei, the sex-ed teacher, who was also half naked.

Someone bursted into my room, opening the door.

"Hey! Sakura! Gosh, I wanted to thank you for THE BEST party EVER. We gotta do this again next week! It was CRAZY!" Who the hell is THIS kid? He glanced towards the naked boy beside me and smirked. Before I could even open my mouth and question him about last night, he spoke again.

"Hehe, guess it went well with the Ice Cube. Glad he finally got that stick outta his ass. Well, gotta go! Cya around, Sakura! BEST. PARTY. EVER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" I flinched as he slammed the door closed and ran down the hall, the loud sound making my head hurt again.

I sighed and slowly, I crawled out of the bed, stepped over Neji, and quietly tip-toe-ed out of my room, afraid of what may await me.

Oooh, god. I turned to my right, and finally saw my reflection. There was a mirror-desk, thing beside the door to my room in the hallway. And.. Oh my gosh. There were a purple-y blue mark all over me (come to painfully think of it, the sexy boy sleeping in my bed had them too...). I looked on the floor and there was my lap top, thankfully, unscathed. It was open and logged onto Ino's facebook. It was on the page of her new album.

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT! (Posted on Friday, 11:38pm)

Shit. I clicked on the first picture. It was a picture of me licking a guy's abs. SHIT. I read the caption.

Foreeehead. Lookin' gooood. ;)  (25 likes)(15 comments)

DAMN INO PIG.

I quickly looked through the other pictures. There were pictures of me dancing everywhere and with just about everyone, me drinking, Hinata making out with Naruto, Tenten stripping Neji, Jiraiya grabbing Tsunade's butt (shiver), Shino dancing with Akamaru, chickens crapping on a passed out Chouji, bright pink flamingos jumping everywhere, Ino making out with Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei sitting on my couch reading his porn next to a couple making out (actually, the guy making out resembled the boy sleeping on my bed, except he looked older and had a pony tail). Lee and Gai-sensei running around in their green speedos (shiver), Gaara and Kankurou dancing with eachother in their underwear (more shivers), Shizune eating all my food with TonTon, Orochimaru (the creepy science teacher) and Kabuto (the creepy senior obsessed with Orochimaru), some more unknown people doing stuff that should never be done, some more teachers doing stuff that students should never see and- I guess that's why no one was arrested. I stood there with my eyes widened. It was a picture of Ino dancing with some drunk police. Not surprising that she was able persuade them into joining the party to avoid getting arrested.

I sighed and closed the laptop. Walking down the hall, I passed by some people I saw in the photos.

I walked over a huge pile of credit cards cut in half. Well, dunno what happened, but I guess those are useless.

There were shoes and clothes lying every where. Puddles of barf, spilled drinks, more decorations, more animals from who knows _where. _Kakashi's porn book was still in his hand even though he was lying out cold on my couch with a drooling Anko-sensei in her underwear on top of him. Stepping over a bunch of naked people, two of them being Gai-sensei and Lee, (shiver) I walked out of my house and into the back yard. I flinched against the blindingly bright light again. There were flamingos and chickens everywhere. And that was _definitely _Tsunade and Jiraiya...(another shiver)

I saw the group of half naked police men scattered around my yard and, oh god, they're hot. I wonder what's going to happen when they wake up... Hmm. I'll have Ino will work her magic again.

I walked back inside the house and found a note from someone, taped to the fridge.

**Sakura, **

**Pretty awesome party. I'm glad I came with my foolish little brother and Naruto-kun. Let's do it again this friday, hm? GREAT! See you this friday. ;)**

**- Uchiha Itachi 123-444-6969 ;D Call me. :D Oh, and here's Sasuke's. 123-555-1234**

**P.S- Oh, and. Thanks for getting that stick out of my foolish little brothers butt for me. I owe you. **

Who the hell is Itachi and Sasuke? God, whatever. I'll ask Naruto when he wakes up.

I grabbed a ginger ale from the fridge, sniffing it before drinking, just to make sure it wasn't piss.

Crap. What am I supposed to tell my boss? Oh. Nevermind. I just walked passed my boss lying on the ground. I looked out the window and checked the front yard. My car was missing and there were a few police cars instead, and some more people passed out the garden. I walked up the stairs, trying to remember what happened. The chandelier that used to hang above the staircase was now shattered on the ground, next to a passed out Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei.

Wait.

What the hell? Isn't that Naruto's mom and dad? SHIKAMARU'S MOM AND DAD? AND NEJI'S? INO'S TOO? And MINE? I THOUGHT THEY WERE OUT FOR VACATION! THEY CAME BACK AND PARTIED? OHMYGOD. Seems like _EVERYONES_ here.

I depressingly walked back into my room and sat down on my bed, sighing. I ran my hand through my hair, shaking out glitter and silly string from it.

I looked down at the sleeping beauty on my bed. Sighing again, I took a closer look at him.

He's pretty cute...

Slowly and cautiously, I ran my hands down his abs, my headache seemingly disappearing.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, he flipped us over pinning me on the bed, glaring at me menacingly.

"Who are you?" I felt my eyes widen as I stared at him.

"S-Sakura Haruno..?" He winced and hissed, finally noticing his hangover.

"Did we...make out?.." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, considering you're naked, I think we did _atleast _that." I raised my own eyebrow, looking him up and down.

"Tch. Where are my clothes?" He glared at me and let go, moving over to sit next to me on the bed.

"No idea. I don't even remember what happened last night. So, who are YOU?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I sighed and stood up from the bed. Guess this was the Sasuke Uchiha that Itachi Uchiha was "So... Itachi's you're brother?" He glared at me.

"Yeah. You know him? He was here too?"

"_Everyone _is here."

He ran a hand through his hair and stood up too.

"Aren't you going to COVER YOURSELF?" I looked away in shame, even though I really, really, wanted to look some more.

"You've probably seen it already anyway." He looked down. I sighed AGAIN.

"Whatever... Let's go find you aspirin... And pants.."

..._ (Song ends.) _

"Neji? Kiba? What the fuck happened to _them?_"

_**(Next Friday)**_

"FUCKKK! NOT AGAIN. SASSSUKKKKKE! WAKE UPP!"

_(Song starts again)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it! ;)<strong>

**Sorry about the lyrics. Though. LOL. **


End file.
